Winches are devices used to rescue vehicles, drag obstacles or install equipments in harsh environments. Many off-road vehicles, agricultural vehicles, yachts, fire rescue vehicles, road wreckers and other special-purpose vehicles are equipped with winches.
A winch in the prior arts is generally provided with an electric motor. The motor includes a motor housing, and three terminal posts are generally fixed on the motor housing for transferring power to the internal components of the motor. The three terminal posts are fixed separately to the motor housing. During assembly, the three terminal posts are separately mounted on the motor housing by manually placing the terminal posts inside the motor housing and screwing the terminal posts to respective nuts. In addition, the brush component in the winch motor is generally fixed on a support bracket of a winding drum in order to facilitate installation of the brush component. As a result, the components inside the motor would be divided into different portions. Before fixing the motor housing to the support bracket, the rotor component and the brush component must be assembled together. The above assembly is a cumbersome process and suffers from a low efficiency.